Back from Dead
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: After the battle at the Valley of End Naruto dies. He goes to Soul Society, reuniting with his family and friends. He joins Gotei 13, quickly rising to fukutaicho. But now he is sent to Konoha for a mission about strange Hollow activity.
1. Chapter 1

When Sasuke was leaving for Orochimaru, Naruto went after him. He was determined to get his friend back, just as he promised Sakura. And he didn't want to loose him either. Sasuke was one of the few people Naruto could call friends. He tried to make him see, that the path he chose is wrong. But his calls didn't make it through to Sasuke's power hungry mind.

They fought each other the somewhat legendary battle at the Valley of the end, just like the first Hokage and Uchiha Madara, which might seem a bit ironic. Both of them were determined to defeat the other, and both were using every drop of their power, not leaving anything out.

The battle started to look hopeless once they both pulled out their ultimate techniques. Sasuke's Forbidden Seal Chidori and Naruto's Kyuubi Rasengan. Both were ready to kill the other if the situation called for it. They both jumped, charging their attacks at the other. The techniques clashed and exploded.

Sasuke's unconscious body fell on the ground. Naruto didn't have such luck. He fell into the lake. He was only half conscious, and he didn't have the energy to move anymore. He was too tired. Kyuubi was screaming at him in his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He closed his eyes and let the darkness to take him and pull him down.

Kakashi was running as fast as he could, hoping he wouldn't be late. His ninken Pakkun was before him and showing him the way. He arrived at the Valley of the end. He knew that there was a big battle, but he didn't expect it to be so damaging.

It didn't took him long to spot unconscious Sasuke. But he couldn't find Naruto anywhere. Unfortunately Sasuke's wounds were too serious for him to look for Naruto long. But he wasn't worried. He knew that the nine-tail will heal him and he will probably come back in couple of hours.

So he took Sasuke back to the village to be healed. Sakura was horrified at Sasuke's state. She yelled that when she gets her hands on Naruto, she would kill him herself. How could he do that to Sasuke? Kakashi was getting quite annoyed with her. Wasn't she happy that Sasuke was back?

But when Naruto didn't come back in two days, Tsunade sent searching team for him. The villagers started to whisper among themselves, that Kyuubi took over Naruto and he joined Orochimaru. Not even Tsunade and all Naruto's friends and supporters could stop the rumors and the new wave of hate towards Naruto. She still hoped, that they could find the boy, whom she considered her second brother.

After Naruto came back to consciousness, he found himself in Soul Society. His mother and father, Kushina and Minato, were already waiting for him. They felt him coming because of the power Kyuubi released when they both died.

Together with him was Kyuubi, who was now out of Naruto's body, while their souls were still connected. He looked like a man in his twenties with red her and eyes. He yelled at Naruto for killing them both, but then he calmed down and was only sulking.

Naruto joined the Shinou Academy. To his surprise, he was called a genius there. Nobody cared about his past and about Kyuubi, who was still following him. And because of the body out of the way, their powers didn't have to mix unnaturally and Naruto could use his powers to his true potential, as well as borrow Kyuubi's reiryoku.

Naruto was so skilled and so powerful, that he graduated from the Academy in a single year. Naruto's zanpakutou was a bit unusual, being it twin wakizashi blades and controlling both Fire and Wind, but the council allowed him because of the Kyuubi. Naruto joined the Gotei 13 and got into 13th squad. Soon after that the captain, Ukitake Juushiro, decided to make him his first fuku-taichou after Kaien's death.

Naruto was standing with a few others, few meters from Konoha Gates. It was his first mission that he was doing in a gigai. They were sent to the World of Living because of some strange Hollow activity at some places. So he and others were sent her to investigate it. He didn't know how to feel, to go after three years to the place that hated him with passion.

But mission was mission and he would strip his fuku-taichou title, if he failed this one. He wasn't the same weak boy he once was. He could stand on his own. Well, he didn't have to do it on his own. He had family and friends now. There were his parents, the old man hokage, well he was now old man Sarutobi. And Haku with Zabuza. And let's not forget the Uchiha's. They all got to Soul Society and some of them joined Gotei 13.

So he sighed and looked at the Gates. He was reluctant to go there, because of the memories, but he was excited all the same. Maybe he would see some of his friends. He was pretty curious about how they were doing. Were they chuunin's already? Or maybe even joinin's? Well from Shikamaru he would expect to be at least jounin, but with how lazy the boy is, nobody knows.

Naruto shook his head and started walking towards the Gate, pulling his hood up, so it would cover his face. After all, he didn't want to anyone to recognize him.

**What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me. I live from reviews. No reviews, no update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews. I'm happy you like my story so far, and hope that I will meet your expectations. Though I got a complaint about Sakura's bashing. Well, I can say only that, that she was still 12 and we all know what was she like at that age. So I couldn't make her all nice and goody. Truth to be told, I still don't know exactly what will she be like. **

**But I plan to make her mature, as three years passed, but because Sasuke didn't leave, she didn't come over him, and still retain some… bitchiness. So she will be something between Shippuden and the Genin Sakura. **

Naruto grinned. "I can't wait to eat Ichiraku Ramen again," he said out loud, his mouth watering at the thought of that great food. He tried various ramens at Soul Society, both in Seireitei and in Rukongai, but none could come even close to the Konoha's one. Though Kushina was a great cook, Naruto still missed his ramen sometimes.

Kurama was walking behind him. He was in his fox form, because he didn't want to deal with those intolerant villagers. He was completely ignoring the fact, that they might still fear and hate foxes. That was now Naruto's problem as he was only an "innocent fox" and foxes couldn't talk.

"You should probably try not to how your face too much," Kurama said to Naruto, "Or some people will have heart attack from you. Imagine the dead walking among alive." He chuckled evilly. Naruto cringed, but nodded nevertheless. "That's not a funny thing," the blonde said, remembering the time when Orochimaru resurrected the First and Second with Edo Tensei, "Someone might think that I am that Snake Bastards creation and go after me..." Kurama nodded, "Yeah right, so be careful." After that he stopped talking, because they were getting close to the Konoha gate.

Naruto approached the gate. Kotetsu and Izumo were still guarding the main gate. In a way it was comforting to know they were still alive and doing well, but on the other side, they were still guarding the gate and for C or third, wait Naruto is starting to ramble in his head, anyways, they could might recognize him the best, so he pulled his hood a bit further, so it cast more shadow on his face. He hoped that it was enough, because they already looked bored and not really paying attention.

They got to the gate. "Hey," one of the guards, Kotetsu, if Naruto remembered right, called out to get their attention, "Show us your passes, please." Naruto paled. Right passes. Just where did he put them? He couldn't remember. He knew that that weirdo Kurotsuchi gave them some, but Naruto didn't know what happened to them.

He finally found it in the hidden pocket of his jacket. Why did he put it there, when he knew that he would need it? Ah, no problem, he found it, so it's alright. He even had a clearing for his "pet fox", aka Kurama in his fox form, because he didn't want to deal with the annoying mortals again. His lost, Naruto grinned.

Suddenly he felt familiar rei-… he meant chakra approach him. He knew for sure that they couldn't be dead, and chakra felt a bit different from reiatsu. Probably because it needed to mix with the body power. He turned and saw two persons approaching the gates. His eyes widened. Those two were probably the last people who he wanted to meet. Kakashi and Sasuke. Now he definitely didn't want to be found out.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Kotetsu's voice brought him back from his thoughts. Naruto turned back to him and shook his head. "No don't worry, I just forgot to give you my foxes documents," Naruto said and reached into his pocket. "You gave me those," Kotetsu assured him. Naruto nodded, "Oh, I don't know where my head is today… So everything is okay?"

After he got clearance from Kotetsu, he took back his passes and quickly walked away. He didn't want to turn, to look where Kakashi and Sasuke where, so he wouldn't pull attention to himself anymore. He just walked into streets, quickly disappearing in the familiar territory. Fortunately it didn't change much in the last three years. The only different thing he could see was Tsunade's face on Hokage Mountain.

- NS - NS - NS -

Kakashi and Sasuke were returning from a mission. Kakashi waved to the guards, while Sasuke flat out ignored them. "Something new?" Kakashi asked politely Kotetsu and Izumo. "Nah," Izumo shook his head, "Nothing worthy mentioning. Today only shinobi passed through here, and one spaced out merchant. He forgot he gave us his passes just moments before. What an airhead. He just left." Kotetsu frowned, "Well… If you ask me, it looked a bit like he saw you and then he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Kotetsu was probably mistaken. He nodded and together with Sasuke they started to walk towards Hokage Tower, to turn in their mission report.

They didn't even make ten steps, when Sakura appeared. She looked out of breath, as if she ran all the way here, which was probably true. "Sasuke-kun," the kunoichi smiled brilliantly at the dark haired boy. Sasuke only grunted, not wanting to deal with Sakura right now. But the pinkette obviously didn't catch the hint, as she was still smiling. "Do you want my new shirt Sasuke-kun?" she asked, trying to get his attention, "Does it make me more… womanly?" She blushed and looked at him expectantly.

Sasuke only growled. "Not now Sakura," he grunted out, "I have to turn in my mission report." Her smile faltered, but then she widened again. "Okay, I have to go now. I will be at the hospital, if you need me," she said and started to walk away, "Bye Sasuke-kun!" And with one last wave she was gone.

Sasuke sighed in relief. That girl really needs to learn how to take a hint and stop bothering him. One would think, that after three years of him treating her like he did, she would finally give up on him and find someone else to annoy, but no. Not her. And not about half of the village's female population.

Kakashi couldn't help it anymore. He snickered, but the younger shinobi glared at him. "Not. A. Word. Kakashi," Sasuke hissed, "Or I will tell Iruka that you flirted with that woman…" Kakashi's one visible eye widened, "T-That was for the sake of the mission." Then he fully realized what Sasuke said and the bit of cheek, that was visible from under his mask, reddened. "How did you know?" he asked, blushing. Sasuke smirked. "You two are too obvious. I'm surprised that the whole village doesn't know by now," he said and continued to walk towards the Hokage Tower.

**For those, who didn't catch it, or couldn't make it out… Konoha people don't know that Naruto is dead, and Naruto doesn't know, that they don't know it. So he might be a bit touchy about their… ignorance. **

**Somebody wanted me to give you more information. I hope this helps, it is a chart of Ninja Shinigami and their standing in Gotei 13:**

**Minato 5th division taichou **

**Kushina 5th division fuku-taicho **

**Sarutobi 5th divison 3rd seat **

**Fugaku 3rd division taichou **

**Mikoto 3rd division 3rd seat **

**Obito 9th division 3rd seat **

**Haku 8th division 3rd seat **

**Zabuza 11th division 4th seat**

**Naruto 13th division fuku-taicho**


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Naruto was inside of Konoha, he headed straight for his favorite restaurant. He knew that he should probably check in in some hotel first, but hey, he was a traveler. A hungry traveler. So it wouldn't so strange if he grabbed some food first.

That's what he thought. But Kurama kept on muttering to him about his irresponsibility. "Well," Naruto whispered back, "You are a talking fox in Konohagakure. So if you don't shut up, it would be you, who will get us killed and not me. It would really be better if you came in your human form."

Kurama frowned, but remained silent. After all Naruto was right about the "talking fox in Konoha" part. It will be a bit frustrating, not to be able to talk to Naruto, but it was still better, than to be actually forced to be talking to those mortals, who couldn't look further from their noses.

Naruto got to the Ichiraku Ramen and sat down on one of the chairs. It was empty now except for one older man, whom the blonde didn't remember, so he didn't think much about that. He ordered only one bowl of beef ramen. He wanted to keep low profile after all. And while he was in Konoha, he could come back whenever he wanted.

Naruto wasn't even in half of his bowl, when he felt another familiar presences. He should probably get used to it and be more careful and observant about his surroundings while he was in Konoha. The presences were headed straight for him.

The blonde didn't think he was found out. After all he didn't do anything suspicious. Yet. So they had to be here for the food. About ten seconds after Naruto forced his body to relax again, Shikamaru and Chouji sat down two chairs away from him.

Naruto felt a bit guilty about the fact he was right there and didn't even say hello, but it couldn't be helped. He shouldn't make contact with mortals. It would only cause problems and if a shinigami becomes too attached to humans, they could do reckless things and get themselves killed.

So he went back to his ramen, not even looking in their direction. He quickly finished the bowl, paid and left the ramen stand. The less he spend around his friends, the better for everyone. Though it will be hard, he has to at least try.

- N - N - N -

"Your report Kakashi?" Tsunade asked seriously. After all, the pair standing in front of her, was not just on any mission. They were sent to Orochimaru's laboratory to look for the one person she missed the most right now. For Naruto, who went MIA three years ago, while on a retrieval mission for the very Uchiha, who was now trying to find the blonde trouble maker.

Kakashi bowed respectfully. "We found Orochimaru's laboratory," he said slowly, "But it was abandoned. It looked like nobody was there fore about a year Hokage-sama." Tsunade nodded and motioned Kakashi to continue. There still could have been some clues on Naruto's whereabouts.

"There were some documents on his experiments and some… remnants, but nothing concerning Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi said. Tsunade sighed. Nothing again. It was starting to get frustrating. Why did Orochimaru change his mind and take Naruto instead of Sasuke? It is true, that Naruto as the Kyuubi holder had bigger chakra reserves, but they all thought that the snake sannin was craving the Sharingan. "Thank you Kakashi, Sasuke," she said and nodded her head, "You are now dismissed."

- N - N - N -

"Where are we going again Naruto," Kurama hissed lowly, so only Naruto could hear him. Naruto grinned under his hood. "To the hotel, like you wanted," he said to the fox demon, "I'm just taking a shortcut, that's all." Kurama didn't know whether to praise him or curse him. It was a good thing that they were going to a hotel, but he didn't like Naruto's tone.

Soon they were slowing down. Kurama had the feeling he should know those streets. And then he realized why. They were in Naruto's old neighborhood. "Naruto!" he hissed as loud as he dared, "You can't just go to your own apartment and sleep there. That would be really suspicious." Naruto glanced at him, "I'm not going to live there. I just want to have look if the building is still standing after the "demon boy" died."

They finally arrived to the building, but they weren't the only ones there. There stood Kiba and Hinata, looking at the building longingly. 'At least someone's mourns me,' Naruto thought, 'Well, they look cute as a couple. But I have to go before they notice me…' So Naruto quickly grabbed Kurama onto his arms and ran off in the opposite direction of the couple.

"I can't believe it is three years," Hinata said quietly. Kiba nodded, "Yeah. It's really long time. If I ever get my hands on that snake bastard… Nobody hurt friends of an Inuzuka." Hinata grabbed his hand and put her head onto her boyfriends shoulder. They got together about a year ago, when she realized that she finally could let go of her feelings for the blonde, though she felt a bit guiltily, but Kiba had reassured her, that Naruto wouldn't want her to live in the past.

"Do you think he is still alive?" she asked. Kiba kissed her on her long hair. "Yeah, I'm sure of it," he said, "Nothing that the snake pulls on him, could put Naruto down." Hinata smiled a bit. "Thanks," she whispered as she snuggled closer to the Inuzuka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I have a FCE exam on Friday, but what the hell, I will give you your update. But don't complain that it's short or it sucks, since it's already late and I'm tired from studying all day. But end of my complaining. **

**Till now you didn't know who would Naruto paired with. Now I'm announcing, that Naruto's partner will be …... Yoruichi. Reasons? Naruto deserves someone who is on his strength level, but not overly serious and uptight. Someone who shares his prankster side and likes to have fun. And since he is the Fox Boy who is better for him than Werecat Girl? I will not put Yoruichi in tags, because NaruYoru is not the main theme, but more of a Naruto's mission. **

**For those YaoiYuri fans like me, don't be sad. There will be side pairings of that character. I'm thinking of appearing of IkkaYumi and InoSaku (and of course KakaIru). But there is still that MIGHT appear. All those homophobes, you know where the exit is, right? **

**Other pairings may (may not) include: JirayaTsunade, MinatoKushina, FugakuMikoto, NejiTenten, ShikaTema. You may even suggest pairings. **

It was already week that Naruto came back to Konoha and still nothing significant happened. Sure there was a Hollow attack three days ago, but it was too weak and a few kilometers away from Konoha.

There was no sight of Aizen's followers. He was starting to think that the twelfth division was wrong. Maybe Aizen was looking for that Akatsuki group and would not bother the hidden villages. But then again, if they join forces, he might follow some of Akatsuki's goals. For now, he didn't have anything important to report.

Naruto shut his phone, after sending yet another one sentence report about his lack of progress to Seireitei. He was bored. He wanted to do something, but he had to be careful like always. But maybe a small walk wouldn't hurt. Kurama already ran off into the forest, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

The blonde shinigami took his cloak and exited his hotel room. He won't be long. And maybe he will find some useful information. It just wouldn't go anywhere, if he just sat at the hotel like a sitting duck.

Naruto was walking aimlessly around Konoha. He tried to feel if there was a Hollow nearby, but either it was really far away, or something was blocking him. Probably all the chakra around him. Though ninja's were good at masking their presence, it was nowhere near the perfection of shinigami's who did it not only for stealth, but also that others around him wouldn't get hurt by their reiatsu's.

Suddenly he found himself in familiar surroundings. He looked around him and realized that he was standing on old Team 7 training field. He noticed the Memorial Stone. He walked to it with a faint smile on his lips, as he remembered the first time he saw it. At that time, he thought it was meant for the names of heroes. It really did, but of different kind that he wanted.

He wondered if his name was carved there now aswell. So he crouched down and started to go over the names. His finger was sliding down the cool surface of the stone. He found some familiar names. He found Obito, whom he liked as a brother now. Or maybe a cousin. Then there was his father Minato of course. But not his mother Kushina. Those ignorant villagers let her get forgotten. And none of the Uchiha's that died on the night of the massacre was put here either.

He heard from Aunt Mikoto, as she liked to be called now, the true story. She was very sorry of their ways, but everyone forgave them and now there were almost like one big family. If Sasuke only knew what really happened that night. Sasuke… he was still a sore spot in Naruto's heart.

Naruto got to the end of the list, but he didn't find his name. It was probably too much to hope for, that the villagers will allow the Hokage to put the name of Demon Boy to be put on the honored Memorial Stone.

He stood up with a sight. When he turned around, he came face to face with a group of people. And not just any group, but his friend. They were all of them. And they were looking at him suspiciously. He nervously pulled at his hood, making sure, that his face couldn't be seen.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kiba asked. Straight to the point as always. Naruto shrugged, "I'm just a trader, looking for good deal in Konoha." Sasuke glared, "Bullshit. I have observed you the last few days and you didn't buy or sell anything." Naruto frowned. He was followed? He didn't even notice. That might be a problem in the future.

"Maybe I didn't find anything worthy to buy," he said cockily. Sakura stepped in front of others, "And what are you doing here, by the Memorial Stone?" she asked angrily, "You sure won't find anything for trading here." Naruto thought about how to get out of here, "Well, I got lost." Shikamaru snorted, "I wouldn't say that. You seemed to know the village quite good." Naruto thought he might hurt the brainiac.

Sasuke glared, "Yeah, now that you mention it… Maybe he is here to infiltrate the village." And didn't give Naruto time to react as he leaped forward with every intention to pacify Naruto and take him to Hokage for investigation.

Naruto with his quick reflexed dodged it and jumped few meters away. Sasuke glared harder, "See? Only a ninja would have been able to react." Naruto cursed himself. He just gave himself away.

A second after that he was attacked again. This time by Neji, who had his Byakugan fully activated. He quickly countered it, only to find himself face to face with Kiba and Akamaru. And he didn't even have weapons. Well, in gigai, he only one kunai in his pocket. And he probably shouldn't use Kidou on them.

It was a bit unfair, all of them against him alone, but they still couldn't land a proper hit on him. Though Sakura was a bit scary, when she left a small crater after she punched the ground. Naruto had to get out of there quickly, because his hood might fall off. It was really a miracle that it didn't yet, even if he was holding it with one hand continuously.

Finally he jumped a bit further and was about to make his escape, when Hinata, who waited for her chance till now, appeared beside him and was ready to strike. But suddenly Kurama leaped from the forest and latched himself on Hinata, who shrieked in surprise.

"NO!" Naruto screamed at Kurama, but was punched in the back by Sakura and flew off a few meters, rolling as he landed. Naruto sat up, only to find a kunai pressed to his neck by Sasuke. He also noticed that Kiba pacified pissed of Kurama.

"Now, you have to come with us to the Hokage, and your stupid fox too," Sasuke smirked, "But before that, show us your face!" Naruto didn't have the time to protest as Sasuke pulled his hood down roughly. Several of his friends gasped. Hinata half sobbed- half whispered, "Naruto…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh God, it's tomorrow. My exam is tomorrow. Wish me luck then. I can't believe it, but I'm quite nervous… **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm really flattered. I hope this chapter will meet your expectation.**

**For Rocker1600: I want Bleach characters to appear, but I'm not sure about humans (Ichigo, Orihime, …), because for those it will be a bit harder to travel to Konoha ;) First to Seireitei and then to Konoha, I guess. **

Naruto was sitting with crossed arms on a chair in the middle of Hokage office, staring at nothing in particular. He was like that for about an hour, ever since his so called friends brought him in here. Well, more like dragged. But that didn't change the fact, he was found out and now in front of Hokage and others, who tried to question him. Unsuccessfully.

Even though Naruto appeared to be unresponsive or bored to the outside, he was really deeply in thought. He screwed up and he knew it. He was found out by mortals and that wasn't good. He could always try to use Kikanshinki, but they were suspicious of him even before they encountered by the Memorial Stone and that would cause him another troubles in the future.

"Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed, clearly pissed by the fact that the blond boy wasn't listening to her. Naruto blinked and finally looked at her. Even though she looked angry, he could see tears in her eyes. He knew, that she probably did what was in her powers to make everything right. She was like a grandmother to him, so he couldn't stay angry at her for long.

"Where have you been Naruto," Tsunade asked with shaky voice. Naruto pressed his lips tightly together. There was no way he would tell them anything. It might be considered as treason in Soul Society and he didn't have a death wish. Still… maybe if he was with her alone in the room, or maybe together with Iruka, who was sitting dejectedly in the corner, maybe then he would consider saying something. Maybe.

"Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke said and frowned, "He is here as Orochimaru's spy." Sakura paled, "Sasuke-kun, you don't meant that, do you?" Surprisingly Shikamaru stepped forward, "Mendokuse, as much as I don't want to admit it, I agree with Uchiha. If he escaped Orochimaru, he wouldn't have been hiding from us…"

Everyone got silent. There was a bit truth in what the lazy ninja said. Okay, maybe a lot of truth. "Should I send for someone in Investigation Department?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto raised on eyebrow. They wanted to call for Ibiki on him? Like hell he would let that happen. He might be trained in keeping his mouth shut, but Ibiki was monster, so Naruto wouldn't take the chances.

Tsunade was about to approve of Shikamaru's suggestions, when Naruto yawned. Well, pretended to yawn, while he popped a Soul Candy that he was hiding in his sleeve into his mouth and swallowed it.

He could feel the bounds that were keeping him in the gigai lessen as the Artificial Soul took his place, slowly pushing him out of the body. He took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of freedom outside a body. "Heh, I will give you Investigation Department," Naruto murmured to himself, as no living person could see a shinigami. Well, a very few at the very last.

He walked to the window, "They can enjoy investigating with the gigai for now." He still wasn't aware of the awkward stares of everyone in the room. "Naruto," Kurama said as calmly as he managed in this situation. "Don't worry Kurama," Naruto said looking out of the window, "I will come back for you later." Maybe he could go to the Fourth head for now.

"Naruto!" Kurama hissed at the blond shinigami. "What?" annoyed Naruto turned back to the room. And saw every single person looking straight at him. He almost doubled and fell out of the window, but quickly caught himself. Then he said first thing his shocked brain provided him with: "Oh Crap…"

(I was half thinking of ending it here… but I'm not that cruel)

"Yes," Kurama said sarcastically, "Oh Crap is really fitting. They just kept sinking deeper and deeper into the trouble. But in Naruto's defense, he could not possibly know, that they would see him. How is that even possible, for such large amount of people to be able to see a shinigami?

Sasuke was first one to recover from his shock. "What the hell Naruto?" he exclaimed. Well, there wasn't a way around it anymore. So Naruto decided to play it cool. "What, first time seeing a soul?" he asked sarcastically. Hopefully nobody gets a heartattack because of him. "A s-soul?" Hinata could believe her ears. "Yes, what else did you expect?" Naruto shrugged, "I have been dead for almost three years now…" At that Hinata fainted and several mouths dropped.

"Dead?" Iruka sounded almost hysterical. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I drowned at the Valley of the End." Iruka started to cry, so Kakashi hugged him close. Sasuke felt a bit guilty as he remembered that day. He was a fool at that time. But he didn't know what happened to Naruto. Nobody did.

"But how…" Tsunade started but she had to clear her throat, "How come you are here? Standing in front of us?" She remembered to hear something about Orochimaru's forbidden technique, but she pushed that thought away.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. Should he tell them everything? Kurama caught his eyes and nodded. They didn't have much other choice. Naruto sighed and looked at Tsunade, "I'm shinigami now."

They didn't think they could be more shocked, but they were. They completely forgot that Naruto was the most unpredictable ninja out there. But even with that thought, this was just too bizarre to be true. But here Naruto was standing in front of them, in black traditional clothes, and out of his body, which was still sitting on the chair. How could that be possible? It was starting to get confusing.

"Well," Naruto started, but then his cell phone beeped. He calmly pulled it out, ignoring confused stares, and flipped it open. What he saw made him curse. It was a Hollow, right outside of Konoha. How could he overlook it? He leaped to the window and looked outside. Sure thing, he could see the Hollow. But what was worse, so could many of the villagers, who started to panic.

Others in the room were beside Naruto in split second. "W-what is that thing?" Sakura asked with wide eyes. "That's Hollow," Naruto said calmly, "If you excuse me, I have to get rid of it now…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I haven't updated this in month and a half and I am sorry about that. But that doesn't mean I forgot about this. I was updating my other stories. And I had to do some real thinking. **

**Just where in Bleach is this set? A bit hard to answer. So let's see. When Naruto went to Soul Society, his friends were already shinigamis and Minato and Fugaku captains. So Aizen had to already betray the Soul Society. And from that time it was 2 and half year. So at first, I thought it would be set in Ichigo' (and others) third year. But then I thought about how would they would be at the University. **

**And I decided. They are in their first year of university. Ishida is studying medicine, Orihime is studying to be a pre-school teacher, Chad is hoping to be a lawyer and Ichigo decided to become teacher. The reason behind this is, that in school he was often misjudged even by his teacher because of his hair, so he wants to help others, that might have the same problem. **

**There is another reason for the lack of updates, but I will put it at the end of this chapter. First read this. ;)**

"That's a Hollow," Naruto said calmly, "If you excuse me, I have to get rid of it now…" Others didn't even have the time to react, as Naruto leaped out of the window and disappeared. Sakura blinked. "W-What just happened?" she asked unsure. "I have no Idea," said Sasuke calmly, "But I am going to find out." And with that he jumped out of the window and started to run towards the beast, with the rest quickly following him.

Naruto shunpoed to the fighting ninjas. He could see that they were really trying, some even managed to hit the Hollow, but its regenerative powers ruined their trying. Naruto sighed. They would have to cut it with a zanpakutou or at least reiryoku to cause any lasting damage.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud scream. He quickly looked up to see a girl around about eighteen getting hit by a Hollows claw, and then fly away some 5 meters. The creature was about to attack a chuunin few meters away from him, but he leaped in front of him and stopped the claw.

Bystanders gawked in awe. How could have some stranger stopped so easily the monster they were trying to get rid of with only one hand? It didn't even seem to affect him in any way, if the calm expression on his face was anything to go by.

"A SHINIGAMI," boomed the beast. Everyone's eyes instantly widened. A shinigami? What? Where? W-Was that beast about that stranger? But they were told that shinigami looked completely different. What the hell was going on?

"I'm luck today, as I will have a shinigami's soul to eat before I devour the rest of those deliciously smelling souls of this village," the hollow said, grinning maniacally. Naruto's eyebrows rose so high, that they almost joined the hairline. "Oh, so you actually think you can beat me?" Naruto asked.

The Hollow growled, "Don't make me laugh, Shinigami. Don't you know who I am? I will have you down my throat in no time." Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, it's true, that I don't know who you are, but you don't know me either," he said with a grin, "Allow me to introduce myself then. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Juusan-bantai fuku-taicho."

His friends arrived as he said that and the eyes of many of them widened in disbelief. Then Naruto knocked away the claw that he stopped from hitting him and jumped into the air. He reached up to one of his twin zanpakutou blades, that were in the form of two zanpakutou strapped to his back in the shape of an X and in one smooth move he pulled it out and cut through the Hollows mask in his descend.

As Naruto's feet touched the ground, the Hollow slowly started to disintegrate into black smoke. Naruto sighed and put his zanpakutou back into its holster. Another of those weak Hollows. Really, why was he here? Just because of some rumors that Aizen co-worked with someone from the World of Living. 'And now that,' Naruto thought as he glanced back, only to see everyone gawk at him.

"Well, it seems you have a bit of a problem with pests," Naruto said nonchalantly, with big grin across his face and turned to others. He was trying to ease them by acting familiar to them, but it didn't seem to work. If anything they looked even more confused. Okay, that didn't work.

Tsunade looked furious. "What the HELL, was that?!" she yelled so loudly, that everyone around her flinched. "Jeez, woman, I think my eardrums just broke," Kurama decided to finally speak. But that action only earned him a fearful squeal from Sakura. "D-D-Did you hear that?" she stuttered, "T-That fox j-just spoke."

Kurama glared at her. "Sheesh, Pinkie, you can accept dogs talking, but not foxes?" Sakura blushed and muttered a weak apology. Kurama just shrugged and transformed, at which all ninjas reached for their weapons. Kurama, who, even in his human form, still had fox ears and tail, smirked at them, "Honey, I'm home."

Naruto facepalmed. "You couldn't really pick worse way to do this, could you?" he glared at the demon. Kurama blinked in fake confusion, "What? I thought they would want to welcome back their favorite nine-tailed demon."

Tsunade's knees buckled under her and Kakashi with Gai had to catch her so she wouldn't end on the ground. "K-Kyuubi?" she gasped. Kurama nodded happily. He was clearly enjoying the panic he was spreading.

Naruto shunpoed to Kurama, grabbed one of his fox ears and yanked. "Perhaps it would be for the better, if we returned to the HokageTower," he suggested, ignoring whining Kurama. "Yeah, that would be best," Kakashi answered in his ever bored tone.

**Okay, so you wanted to know why I ditched fanfics? Well, I was at a convention, and before that I worked on my cosplays. **

**If you want to see the pictures, go here:**

** www . facebook GensoukyokuCosplayGroup?ref=ts&fref=ts**

**(though my friend already put other pictures there, so you have to scroll down a bit to see the pictures from the convention)**

** gensoukyokucosplaygroup . / **

**And I'm also on DeviantArt under my TRUE nickname (those who were paying attention should know what it is). I mostly put there pictures where I am, but there are some that I took and liked them. **


End file.
